The First Kiss
by Hollarinax
Summary: Such an original name for this fic ha! A oneshot about Pouncival's first kiss, aww.


**A one shot about Pouncival's first kiss (1, 2, 3 - awww!) After writing this i'm really not sure if I would pair Bombalurina & Pouncival together, hmm. Anyway, there's a little line stolen from Romeo & Juliet - I couldn't help myself lol. Tell me what you think of the story :)**

_Look at him. Flirting with those stupid kittens. _What_ is it about that basted tom?_

Bombalurina glared at Tugger from her perch atop the TSE1, her eyes darting from Etcetera to Tugger. She grimaced as Tugger shook his hips & Etcetera let out a deafening scream before falling sideways onto the ground, swooning over his beauty. She growled & crossed her arms, her mouth forming a pout much like a kitten being denied one of Jenny's mousecakes. She looked up & scanned the junkyard to see who she could to tease to suppress her pity.

_Alonzo .. Mungojerrie .. Munkustrap .. Skimbleshanks, ew .._

She sighed exaggeratedly & looked out the corner of her eye & spotted Pouncival. She smiled wickedly & bit her lip playfully before leaping off the top of the car, her hips swaying sexily as she walked towards the young kitten. Pouncival glanced at her & back down to the ground, but stared up at her again to see if she was walking towards him. His eyes widened & his ears shot up in excitement as she winked at him cheekily & sat herself beside him, wrapping her tail around his shoulders.

'Hello trouble.' she said smoothly, a mischevious grin spreading across her face.

'Hello Bomba!' he replied vivaciously, his eyes brightening in glee.

'What're you upto?'

'I'm trying to hide these ugly mittens Jenny's making me wear.' he replied, staring down at the make-shift grave in the ground, a set of turquoise mittens adorn with mouse patterns stuffed into it.

Bombalurina giggled. 'I don't think they're ugly,' she said softly. 'I actually think they're very cute.' she added, her voice oozing her seductive manner. Pouncival looked upto her & stared into her hazel eyes, completely caught by her charming spell.

'Really?' he asked innocently, continuing the gaze.

'Really.' she declared confidently. 'But, not as cute as you Pouncie.' she said sweetly, stroking his chin gently. Pouncival blushed & tried to hide the massive grin beginning to form on his face, but failed. Bombalurina laughed cutely & put her paw back down by her side & turned around, staring at the sky.

Pouncival watched her attentively, studying her face & admiring her beauty. He shut his eyes tightly, _this is your chance_, & shot his hands around Bombalurina's face & pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately. Bombalurina's eyes widened in surprise but she shrugged her shoulders & let him kiss her. _Might aswell give him something interesting to tell Tumblebrutus_. Pouncival tore his lips from hers & stared at her, gasping for breath. 'You kiss by the book!' he said suddenly, in complete disbelief that he had kissed Bombalurina; the queen he had dreamt about since as long as he could remember. He had never kissed any other queen before & could not make a valid comparison, but he was certain that it was perfect & that he would never forget it. Bombalurina smiled gently, acknowledging the delight on his face. 'Well, practise makes perfect.' she replied, unaware of how that sentence could be taken. 'I agree!' Pouncival cried & moved in for another kiss, Bombalurina ducked beneath him & stood to her feet.

'I think that's enough fun for one day, tiger.' she purred & began to walk away from him, a small smile spreading across her face as she thought about the kiss she had just shared with Pouncival. She shook her head in disbelief & scoffed, unable to get over the young tom's spontaneous nature. Pouncival stared after her & touched his lips softly, thinking of the way Bombalurina had just done so & licked his lips, determined to savour her taste. He stood to his feet & nodded majestically & swaggered across the junkyard, the memory of his first kiss on constant replay in his mind. _Ohhh yeah._


End file.
